Hetalia: Study Abroad
by Bai-Marionette
Summary: College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get to his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme
1. It All Began With A Bus Stop

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get on his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

**Recommended Listening: **"Baby father" by Sade

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm telling you Mattie," Alfred said into his phone, "Just meet me at the coffee house. I'll be there soon. I'm at…" The American looked around for a readable street sign. Snow had made its presence known on everything, along with a few icicles, "Uh, well, actually," he said, somewhat apologetically, "I'm on the Boulevard…"

He adjusted the collar of white shirt absent-mindedly, before his fingers moved to the hem of his dark sweater. He shrugged his shoulders in his bomber jacket, it was warm sure, but his ears were freezing. His white earmuffs hung on his neck, useless, since he had phone at his ear.

Walking down the snow matted sidewalk, some dark slush collecting in the gutters. It had snowed heavily a few nights before, and while the city had took the majority of it off the road so cars could move, it was snowing once more. But, fortunately or unfortunately, it was only light today.

Alfred walked through the snow, his alternating feet sometimes stepping through melting slush. He thought of other things, while his brother went on about him not being responsible and always telling him to meet him somewhere when he was half across town. Well, it didn't really matter what the other boy was saying really. Alfred was thinking of other things.

For example, he was thinking of how much laundry was going to cost this week, and how he was going to make time to actually do it. He thought of what he was going to eat for dinner, if his brother was too upset with him to make it. Oh! What to do about that one girl who kept trying to cling to his arm in that one class?

Speaking of class, he had to study tonight, he had a test on Monday, and if he wanted to succeed his goal of beating Arthur, he would have to ace that test. Alright then, what else would you do to ace a test? Good sleep, coffee, a well done breakfast, maybe some—

A loud response snapped in his ear, bringing him back form his thoughts, and he brought the phone away from his ear. He chuckled, "Mattie, Mattie, chill, it's cool." He waited for the other to stop sighing and muttering under his breath.

Alfred chuckled, as a nearby bus stop started to come into view. "Chill, Mattie," he began, "I said I'd be there in a couple of…" Whoa…Talk about _stunning._

But Alfred couldn't help but think his face was familiar.

"I don't know where I'm going," a tall man said, "That's just it. I feel as though I've gone everywhere but nowhere…" A pause, as the male turned on his heel, and swiftly brushed his silvery bangs from his eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark gloves, but what caught Alfred's attention were the man's eyes.

Alfred noticed they were purple. It was bright purple that slowly melted into a darker shade of violet near the pupil. Hyacinth eyes were with silver hair over pale winter skin.

He was tall, taller than Alfred, which surprised him since the American was used to being at least a little bit taller than others. He wore a pale scarf around his neck, and it looked to be finely woven by skilled hands. Not that Alfred would know because he studying the guy.

_Nope, not at all_, he told himself as he continued walking. He saw that the tall male wore a dark blue overcoat but a pair of light-colored jeans underneath with dark boots.

Alfred gulped, "Hey, dude, can I…like call you back, like later?" He barely even heard Mathew ask what was wrong as his brother's voice had taken on a slight distracted tone. "Al? Alfred, I'm sorry for snapping earlier, just tell me what's—" The other wasn't given a moment to finish what he had been about to say, as Alfred snapped the phone closed.

His feet closed in the bus stop, while he tried to make his face as nonchalant as possible. _Act natural_, he told himself, _you don't even know him_.

It didn't help that he could hear the other's conversation better, as he got closer and caught the accent hanging over his words. What was that accent? It didn't sound French, or English, those he knew from Arthur and Francis. But it didn't sound Asian either, like his friend Kiku.

"Yes…" The tall man said, as his eyes roved over the street. Obviously, he was looking for the bus. "But, yes, I know. I checked the signs, but I don't know where I'm going. I have already found two Drexel Avenues and three Boulevards." The man sighed on the phone, "I'm lost, yes, but what am I supposed to do?"

Alfred hurriedly pulled out his phone, and checked the time. He knew the bus schedule, as a college student who used the bus often since his campus was so close to the main streets. The bus was coming soon, as he looked up to see the street sign and then back at the phone screen. He had about ten minutes to make a good first impression.

He cleared his throat, hoped he didn't screw up, and looked behind him, "Um, mister?" The male on the phone paused, as Alfred finished with a grin, "I couldn't help but overhear you being lost. I can help, if ya like." Inwardly, he heard his words and groaned. _Way to go, Alfred, you sound like an eavesdropping douche._

But the taller male's eyes brightened, and then he said something in another language into his phone, before putting the (expensive-looking) object away. Alfred could see the male was tired and greatly irritated from being lost. He didn't seem like someone who liked not having control over a situation at hand, Alfred noticed.

Before Alfred could say anything else, he found a pale hand extended towards him. "Ivan," Alfred looked up and his sky blue eyes met those alluring purple ones. "My name is Ivan, Ivan Bragniski; it is very nice of you to help me find my way in…this city."

"New York," Alfred corrected, as politely as he could. But nonetheless, he shook the other's hand. "And no problem, it's a pretty big place. People get lost here all the time. I go to school here, and sometimes I forget where I'm going. I'm Alfred F. Jones." Their hands stayed together a bit longer than usually necessary, but Alfred tried to be the bigger person and pull away.

He cleared his throat up a bit, behind his other hand of course, "Um, well first things first, where are you headed?" The question was common and usual, but came as sudden to the Ivan, who said, "I am meeting someone at an establishment called…uh, what was it?"

The other stood straighter, whilst leaning in favor of one direction. His eyes went skywards, as he thought, and crossed his arms over his chest. His brows furrowed, and then relaxed as his face lit up, and he exclaimed, "Ah, da, yes, it was called Stardollar!"

It took Alfred a minute to translate what the other meant, and then he laughed, "Oh, you mean Starbucks. I get it now." Ivan looked confused, "What's the difference?" Alfred stifled a laugh before it came out of his mouth, "Nothing. No difference at all…"

Stardollars, he made a mental note to tell his brother about that one when he got to the coffee house. Wait—

Starbucks was a coffeehouse and, more coincidently, the same one he had asked his brother to meet him at. Before he had a moment to say anything else, the bus pulled around the corner. Alfred smiled, and then turned his head over his shoulder to say, "Ivan, if you take this bus, you can to Starbucks faster than walking."

Ivan nodded, smiling slightly, making Alfred's heart jump a few more beats faster than normal. "That seems a better way to go about it," Ivan said, as he looked away and smiled at the incoming bus. "I am rather tired of walking around this crowded city."

Alfred laughed to clear the lump that had jumped into his throat and the blush that was spreading across his face. "Whatever you say, dude," he said, as the bus came closer, "I'll pay your bus fare, too. Don't worry about it."

Ivan smiled, although he seemed to think that Alfred was being a bit too nice. But before he could politely decline, the bus came and stopped to open its doors. There were people in front of them, but Alfred didn't seem to mind minding whereas Ivan frowned on having to wait on someone else to move faster when he had places to be.

But his turn to come onto the bus came, and he sighed as he immediately felt some relief from the cold. He followed Alfred, after the smaller blonde said a few words to the bus driver. The old man grunted and let it slide…but then his head snapped back to look behind him, eyes wide.

Alfred strolled to the back of the bus, not wanting to get distracted with the group of girls in the middle or the older businessmen and businesswomen in the front. He felt something well up in him, when Ivan sat next to him, but he squashed it.

He barely knew the guy. Who's to say when he dropped off at the Starbucks, a hot chick wasn't waiting for him? Someone that made every girl he had dated pale in comparison. _Or maybe he's married_, Alfred thought, _he might be a couple of years older than me_…

He shook his head, and then turned to said male who was looking out the window with something akin to awe. He let a small smirk play across his lips, "Um, Ivan?" Said man's attention snapped from the window to Alfred, and the American felt his chest swell and constrict at the same time.

"If you don't my asking," he began, as the bus went on its way, "Who are you meeting at the coffeehouse?" He hadn't really expected the other to answer. It was just small talk, after all. He didn't have to answer. Alfred wasn't anything to him, just someone he had just met who was nice enough to help him find his way.

Ivan almost seemed to smile, "I'm meeting my cousin, he's showing me around."

Alfred nodded, but inwardly his shoulders almost slumped, as he thought_, well, at least it's not some girlfriend, I should be concerned about. Wait, what am I saying? I'm not anyone particularly special…_

He wasn't that eye catching either. As he looked down at his snow caked Converses, he frowned, as he leaned down to brush the most of it away. While his face was close enough to see, he found that the hems of his pants were a little frayed since he hadn't thought to wear one of his better pairs. He really wasn't that attractive.

Sure, he was blonde and blue eyed, but hey so was his Labrador, Remy. He had a cowlick that defied gravity, for God's sake. He remembered all of the times Mathew and his other close friends Arthur and Francis calling him annoying. His other friend, Kiku, was too polite to say it directly, but even he made up some excuses for him to be left alone. His imaginary boyfriend named Heracles for example.

Alfred's frown deepened. He really wasn't anything worth much attention.

"Alfred?"

Said American's attention snapped back from his thoughts, as he looked up from his lap, and blurted, "Huh?" He looked out the window, "We have a few more spots to go…Ivan, we'll be there soon, I promise." _It already felt weird saying the other's name, shows how long this friendship will last, _Alfred thought sourly_. Not that they were friends or anything for me to worry about..!_

"Um," Ivan said, and Alfred caught the amusement lying in that voice. "You've been muttering to yourself for a little while, now." He raised a brow, and then raised his hands to adjust his earmuffs over his ears. They were already going red in his embarrassment. _Smooth, Al,_ he thought, _and that was real smooth._

"What about it?" Alfred said, not expecting the other to reply, "Well everyone is pretty much staring at you and thinking you're a lunatic or something."

He stiffened, a silent gasp escaping him, as he looked up. Sure enough, there were some people looking at there and quite a few of them were raising a brow. His face flamed red and, instead of sputtering or embarrassing himself further, he just sighed and hid his face in his hands. "What a great way to start my week…"

"I thought today was Friday…" Ivan said, confused. "Doesn't Sunday mark the start of a new week?" Alfred adjusted his earmuffs, muttering a soft swear under his breath as a few older people rolled their eyes and the girls giggled.

He glared out the window, feeling embarrassment make his face warm more as he saw his own reflection in the mirror. Damn it, he silently swore as he thought he saw a pimple growing on his face. _Damn it all, this was not cool, this was so un-awesome._

"Alfred?" Ivan asked, as he was feeling a bit of concern and some sympathy for the young man beside him. He had not meant to get him embarrassed. He had merely wanted to tell him that his mutterings had been heard by quite a few people.

He reached over and put a hand on the other's shoulder, shaking it just a bit to get the other's attention. "Um, it is alright, it was kind of funny actually. You said something about pandas…"

Alfred made a face of pure mortification. _Pandas? What the fuck? He didn't even like pandas! What was he doing muttering about pandas? _

The American sighed, "I need coffee in the worst way…" He shook his head, as he felt Ivan shaking his shoulder a bit more. He shrugged his hands off, feeling a bit irked. "It's alright, dude, not your fault." Ivan left him alone at that, or maybe it was his tone. It had been sort of grumpy, maybe even biting.

He looked out the window and that they were just a turn from the Starbucks. They would be getting off soon. _Good_, he thought, he didn't want to embarrass himself further.

When their stop came, Alfred stood and gestured for Ivan to follow. The cold air hit them, and Alfred made a small sound. Ivan didn't even flinch; he seemed used to the cold. Alfred turned around slightly, and waited for the bus to leave.

Then, he said, "Well, this is Starbucks. I'm meeting my bro inside, so I guess," he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, bye? I guess… I can't see ya around, because I don't have such high hopes that odds of seeing each other are in our favor."

Ivan frowned a little at that, but he sighed lightly and then nodded. "Da, yes, that is true. But it was a pleasure riding on the bus with you, Alfred." Alfred nodded shortly, allowing a small smile, "You too. Take care there, big guy."

He spun on his heel, in hopes of saving what little dignity he had left. Until to make a mistake: He turned too quickly, and slipped on ice…and landed hard on his ass. "Shit!" He swore aloud, and to his surprise, Ivan was holding out a hand for him to take with a small smile.

"Do you need some help, dear comrade?" Ivan asked, and Alfred tried to will away the blush. What was with that little endearment in how he asked him if he needed help? They barely knew each other? They weren't friends…

But despite his thoughts on the matter, Ivan easily took Alfred's hand and pulled him to his feet in a smooth and liquid motion. Alfred's cheeks warmed, as he muttered his thanks and made a move towards the door. He was careful this time, not to slip on ice this time. He was so careful that he nearly missed how Ivan opened the door for the both of them.

His face warmed even more, but he told himself that it was because of the warmer temperature of the room. It wasn't embarrassment at all. His eyes searched the room for his brother, and he inwardly swore that his brother was so damn invisible. That was when he found a familiar face in a room full of strangers.

"Toris!" He beamed, and said brunette looked up from his book, his head seemingly going in every direction to find who called him. Alfred smiled, almost completely forgetting Ivan behind him. "Dude," Alfred said, "I haven't seen you, since like midterm! What's up?"

Toris blinked, as his eyes found Alfred's, and then widened as he saw who was behind him looking confused but still managing to smile. "H-hello Alfred, um, it's good to see you again. I-I'm fine." Toris was confused. He blinked and looked at his phone, then back up at the two coming towards him. He took a small risk and hit the re-dial button on his phone.

Ivan's phone rang, and Alfred blinked and then checked to see if it was his own that was ringing. Ivan rolled his eyes, and answered his phone. He didn't like missing a call if he could help it. His voice was slightly confused, "Yes, Toris?" His words echoed from Toris' phone.

Toris gaped and blurted, "Ivan! You grew!"

Ivan raised a brow, ending the call quickly, as he smiled. "Yes, I did. It's been a while since your last visit home, hasn't it? I would assume I had changed from since you last saw me…"

Alfred blinked, frowned, all before realization dawned on him. _Toris was Ivan's cousin? _He looked at the bubbly brunette, now offering to get the other coffee or anything he wanted off the small menu.

_Okay then_, Alfred thought, as he eased himself out of the picture. He started to walk away, taking off his bomber jacket.

When, all of a sudden, he found a hand snatching at his wrist. He was about to snap, but soon found his brother all but gaping at him. "That's why you were late?" The boy was nodding his head at Ivan seemingly trying his hardest to keep up with all of Toris' questions.

Alfred nodded dumbly, "He needed help getting here, so I—"

"Do you even know who that is?" Mathew interrupted. The next thing Alfred knew, Mathew had his hands fluffing his hair. He was fixing his curl and then he asked, "Does my hair look okay?"

Alfred blinked, "Wha-wait, why do you care about your hair at a time like this?" Mathew's face warmed a bit, as he smiled sheepishly, and stopped fixing his hair. He pulled at the hem of his brown vest over his tucked-in navy blue shirt.

Mathew turned to look over his shoulder, smiling, at Ivan. The cashier at the counter was sputtering behind the register, and her hands were shaking as she handed the coffee and donuts. In fact, almost everyone was starting to finally believe that Ivan was actually there in front of them.

Mathew was twiddling his thumbs, when Ivan turned around, Toris pulling towards the door and smiled as he waved. But what he said made Mathew's smile twitch. Ivan said, "See you later, Alfred." With a smile, what Alfred thought was a suggestive wink, as he shook his hands for some reason, and Ivan was gone. It felt like something was put into his hands…

Alfred blurted the first thing to come to mind, "What just happened?" Before Mathew could regain himself from his stupor, a girl pulls her face from the window, scowling, "You damn lucky bastard! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Alfred asked, "All I did was give him a ride." The girl's eye twitched, and she snapped, "You rode Ivan Bragniski?" Alfred's mind was blank. What?

Mathew finally broke his stupor, "Al, I hate you." Alfred looked down at his brother, as everyone in the coffeehouse immediately began to talk. Some girls, even a guy, was scowling at him. As if he had done something wrong!

"For what?" Alfred asked. He was so confused. Mathew looked up from his hands, and said, "Ivan Bragniski- the famous Russian actor, coming to the US for college- wants to see you later."

Alfred blinked, and then looked down at his hands, remembering the paper. He opened it up, and then his eyes widened at what's inside. Mathew tries to look inside and then, Alfred proceeds to drag him out, saying, "I need to step out."

Mathew sputtered, but grabbed his coat. It was his turn to ask why. Once they were outside, and out of range of the girl scowling at the window, Alfred turned to his brother. "This is why," Alfred said and showed his brother the paper.

Mathew looked at it, for a solid moment, and then he pulled out his phone and took a picture before Alfred could say anything. Then, the smaller male slid out his keyboard and said, "Come on, Al, we need to see a few people."

"What-why?" Alfred asked, as he pocketed the paper. Mathew looked up, eyebrow twitching, "Because the most famous foreign actor of all time just gave you his number." Alfred nodded, "I know that, so what?"

Mathew's eyebrow rose, "Do you pay attention to the news?" Alfred shook his head, and Mathew continued flatly, as he said, "He's going to your school, you dumbass. You have his number and showed up with him to the coffeehouse." Alfred blinked, and Mathew continued walking.

"I give you a week, before paparazzi tries to break down your dorm door," Mathew said darkly. Alfred blinked and, for some reason, he thought of the bus stop.

**He could hug that bus stop right now.**

* * *

…Thank you to Germerica, for being my 80th reviewer for "_Beneath the Surface_"! X) Here's the college fiction you asked for! I added a slight twist, and tried to make it funny while still keeping it within my element! :P

I hope you liked it!

**READ AND ****REVIEW****!**


	2. A Toast to Turkish Wisdom

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get on his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert:

Story alert/ Favorites: ** Rainy-Ray-Rachel, Cry Benihime, FullmetalShinigami21096, RomericaGO, Animaegan, SamanthaMeloes, DanieSora, Sarah2236, Leylani-sama, BishieHunterReno, ChubbyCubby23, lecat, nadzuke eno mono, RaisedInTheAsylum, Ashcola17, Niji-chi, Prussian Sinister, PastaKolCheeseburger-San, Germerica, PaperDream, SandiaHero, emismpunk, MidoriRaven, knyghtstar**

Reviewer(s)!: **Animaegan, SamanthaMeloes, Anonymous (2), DanieSora, Leylani-sama, BishieHunterReno, lecat, nadzuke eno mono, Anonymous (2+), Ashcola17, Prussian Sinister, PastaKolCheeseburger-San, Germerica, SandiaHero, Guest, emismpunk**

RomericaGO: One, LMAO. Two, Romano x America…LOL

Animaegan: I'm glad you enjoyed it. The part had you laughing? Imagine me writing that…I was giggling at the computer, and my dog was giving me "looney bin" looks.

SamanthaMeloes: I'm glad it made you laugh, hun. Your language is accepted here, I swear like a sailor. But yes, Alfred got so lucky…Lucky son of a bitch.

Anonymous: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and if my person says it's okay, then you should see an update real soon.

DanieSora: I'm glad you enjoyed it, but I'm waiting on the response of the person I wrote it for. I need her okay to go ahead and continue.

Anonymous2: I'm glad you found it cute and fun to read. Pandas are forever! :D

Leylani-sama: LOL, we're all at Ivan's feet. Alfred does not pay attention, so no, he does not remember Ivan. It's nice to see you again, Leylani-sama! :)

BishieHunterReno: I would need the okay to go ahead, from the person I wrote it for, but yes, I want to continue this.

lecat: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and once I get the okay to go ahead from the person I wrote it for, then I shall continue! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

nadzuke eno mono: *dreamy sigh* Me too, I would love to continue this story once I get the go ahead from the person I wrote it for.

Anonymous: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! ^_^ that makes me so happy, and I'll try with Ivan's POV. No promises. Yay! A male reviewer who doesn't think I'm batshit! Things are looking up for me! :D

Anonymous2: I'm so glad you found it cute! :)

Ashcola17: I'm glad you love me! :3 I just have a lot of ideas, and my brother has finally gotten me into writing them all down. Thank him. Yes, you will laugh in this story, A LOT.

Prussian Sinister: I'm glad you like all of my stories; I love writing, so expect more from me. We all know Alfred isn't the brightest light bulb in the box…XP

PastaKolCheeseburger-San: I'm glad I left you speechless and laughing on the floor. You have to love mistranslations… (I'm surprised everyone seems to like it so much, not that I'm complaining! Not al ALL. I love the attention; I'm such an attention whore.)

Germerica: LOL, I gave you an addiction! I'm glad you requested this too. It was fun writing it. Famous actor!Ivan and awkward college attendant!Alfred, one of my best ideas yet. You're very welcome! :D

SandiaHero: I'm glad you love my story as to wait that long for updates. However, I would NEVER force anyone to wait that long. I would be so ashamed of myself if I ever did that. I'm glad you love Alfred and his obliviousness! The update is here! ;)

Guest: LOL, your comment woke me up at the early signs of dawn, and I had to laugh when I read it. It was just too true. I'll be happy to update it. I now have the okay from my sponsor and we have the GREEN LIGHT. :DD

emismpunk: I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed it, hun. Famous!Ivan and clueless!Alfred is fun tow write. My judge has decided, and this will be continued.

My judge has decided… This story** WILL **be continued! I repeat: "Study Abroad" was** APPROVED. (Though, seriously, I thought I was going to get filed for abuse. My email just exploded, guys! EXPLODED.) **

**But, anyways, this story got a lot more support than I had originally thought it would…Hurrah! :D**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**.:Chapter Two:.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

More than a week had passed by, and to say Ivan was a bit disappointed in its events would be an understatement. To him, it would be like saying that there wasn't a fast food restaurant in America. You would just be wrong. So very wrong…

He sighed, for something like the umpteenth time that day, as he finished putting things into place. He had finally gotten settled within his little apartment on school grounds, and he hadn't seen head or tail of Alfred. This saddened him, when Toris had told him of the school, he had jumped on it, simply because of the drama program's success and the fact that many of his co-workers in the acting industry had gone into it at some time.

But now…he had heard from a few people, when they had properly regained their senses around him, mind you, that Alfred did attend the school. He was in the science program, and his class building was actually close by his. But…still, no sight of Alfred. It had been a week.

"I wasn't wrong," Ivan asked the room, as he closed a drawer shut. "Was I?" Of course, the room didn't answer back, but maybe some higher being had heard him. Because just as the words left a hanging expectant feeling in the air, his phone rang.

Thinking his prayers had been answered, and it was Alfred finally calling, Ivan answered quickly, "Privet, hello?" A chuckle on the other end told him it wasn't Alfred, but his long-time friend and famous model, Sadiq. "Sadiq, is that you?" He checked the caller ID, and sure enough, it was indeed Sadiq.

"Evet," the voice replied on the other end of the line. "Yes, it is. Ivan, listen, we need to talk. Can you come out today?" Ivan blinked for a second, and then asked his own question, "When did you get in the States?"

He was already looking for his shoes. He had needed fresh air anyways. Between classes, and more classes, and avoiding fans, he was a bit tired of being cooped up in his house. A little meet with his friend would do wonders for his sanity.

"Oh, about that," Sadiq said. "I have a shoot here in a few days, so my manager made me come a few days earlier, so I could get comfortable and do a bit of shopping. I need a new mask anyways. I want to wear a black one, this time…yeah, black…" Ivan smiled a bit at that. Sadiq was drifting off in his mind, already coming up with another outfit to model if not design himself, and then advertise it. "So, you want to join me on the streets?"

"Da, sure," Ivan said, as he fixed the phone onto speaker. He was busy tying his shoes, and righting the clothing on his person, as Sadiq kept talking. "I have a little show, at the stadium, Ivan. But…I don't have any late classes for today, so just tell me where you meet you."

"Alright then," Sadiq said, and took a moment to think on the other line. Then he said, "How about that little coffeehouse, what's it? Stardollar!"

Ivan smiled, laughing a bit. He had finally gotten the joke when someone said it. "Starbucks," he corrected. Sadiq huffed, "Same damn thing. Meet me there, drinks on me."

As he said, "Alright, I'll hold you to that." Sadiq said a few directions, after hearing about Ivan's lost incident, and then hung up. By then, Ivan was already standing, grabbing his wallet and ID, just in case, Sadiq decided to go drinking that night. _A little shot of vodka never hurt anyone_, Ivan thought, as he stole a glance out his window for signs of people.

A look to his left, and then Ivan turned his head to the right. He didn't see anyone, it was fairly good in the afternoon, and most students would be attending classes. Thinking it was a blessing, and to advantage of it while the opportunity was still there, Ivan stepped outside. He locked his door, pocketed his keys and started off.

Getting out of his house had been easy, getting off campus was a little tricky, simply because of the fact that one of the photography club had caught him catching a fallen cheerleader from their pyramid. That little tidbit had turned into how the cheerleader kept thanking him and he had to politely turn down any offers for him to watch their routine….that day. He said he would watch and then sing for them later.

_Ugh_, he thought, as he made it onto the streets_. I thought being famous in America would be fun. It's so tiresome. _He walked for a bit, coming upon one of the streets Sadiq said, and then slowly came to a realization. It was just as he saw the coffeehouse, that it finally hit him; it was the same building as the one he had gone in with Alfred.

"Karma's a bitch, da?" Ivan said softly, to no one. He sighed, and waited for the crosswalk. His face caught a few eyes, ones he tried to ignore, as he inwardly cursed the crosswalk for taking so long. It wasn't that much of a busy street…

The signal finally came to green, and Ivan was one of the first to hop off the sidewalk and down the path. He felt a smile blooming against his face, as he saw his dear friend standing outside the coffeehouse.

Sadiq leaned against the brick building, one of his beloved masks atop his face, as he hummed a small tune. His dark wisps were floating about in the occasional breeze, under his red fez, as was the golden beads rattling on the simple golden chain he wore. His coffee-brown top was one of Turkish fashion, loose and billowy at the mouth of the arms and slim-fitting at the torso. His sleeves were a cream color, and his oversized belt hung on the hips of his dark jeans. He and Ivan wore the same boots, a point made by Sadiq for Ivan to embrace fashion.

As Ivan came closer, Sadiq grinned, and called out, "Selam, hello, Ivan. Nice to see that you're alive, and that America hasn't killed you." Ivan smiled, as he said, "Good to see you, comrade." Sadiq chuckled, leading the two inside with the strides only a proud model could make.

He made a show of entering, flaunting his fez as he made a move to remove it from his head. Ivan's violet eyes twinkled, catching on as he copied the move but removing his scarf. Sadiq went the counter, laughing about something, and Ivan continued some joke he had heard from TV. "The best part is where he said 'What time do you get off' and 'can I watch?'"

Sadiq laughed, "You need to tell that show, it sounds hilarious." People were now trying to hide how they were staring. Although one group in the corner was making no such effort, openly staring, one girl recording all of it on her phone.

Sadiq smirked at the cashier, as she was currently stammering her routine line 'How may I help you?' Ivan smiled at her, as Sadiq made a show of looking at her more often than the actual menu. Ivan pretended to pay no mind, as he watched the girl in the back. Said girl squeaked and hid behind a rack, and peeked out, smiling as a red blush spread across her features.

She managed a shaky wave, and Ivan waved back. She sputtered, and ducked back away, as Sadiq finally came up with two orders and paid. They waited by the counter, no other customers behind them, and when their order came, Sadiq made it a point to wink at the cashier.

Ivan smirked, as they made their way to a table outside. It was warmer today, not snowing, but a bearable cold that would feel wonderful with the heat of coffee in their bodies. Sadiq tossed away his show, and immediately went to the point. He smirked, "So what's this I hear about you flirting with a fellow student?"

Ivan was caught off-guard, opening his coffee cup, and immediately his cheeks tinted. He tried to hide his embarrassment by taking a sip, finding that Sadiq had ordered his favorite. A sigh escaped him, "It's really nothing…"

"You said the same thing about Yao," Sadiq pressed, face serious. When Ivan looked at him, if a bit darkly, Sadiq continued, "You tell me. Are you going to let this one hurt you before it has a chance to prove itself?"

Ivan shook his head, "You say it like we're already an item." Sadiq scoffed, taking a sip of his coffee, and then said, "Maybe you are, maybe you're not, or maybe you wish you were." Ivan cleared his throat, to try to stop the topic and shift it, and Sadiq laughed.

Chocolate narrowed with mirth, "Okay, be serious, Ivan," Sadiq said, tone turning serious. "Do you like him or not? You can't keep pushing the media away." Ivan made a small sound in the back of throat, similar to the cross between a whine and a groan. "I really don't want to say anything right now…" Ivan admitted, "I finally got the press to stop printing lies about Yao and I coming back together because of that one movie…"

Sadiq nodded, "Ah, evet, yes, I remember." The incident was still a touchy subject for Ivan, as it involved his ex of two years. "Two weeks, right?"

"Three," Ivan corrected. "You forgot the web plot." Sadiq blinked, and then made a small sound in recognition. "Oh yeah…I still don't see how they got that…" Ivan sighed again, "Me either…"

Ivan took a sip of his drink, as Sadiq put down his. "So do you like the new guy?" Sadiq asked again, "Or are you guys just fucking?" Ivan choked on his coffee. His eyes were prinked and throat burned slightly, as he gasped, "What the Hell?"

Sadiq continued on, his face seemingly innocent behind the mask, "Are you?" Ivan groaned, as pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've been watching the news…?"

Sadiq nodded happily, "You made the cover story on one of my favorite magazines, and the top gossip in three of my favorite shows. Including MTV," he added. He was smiling, even though Ivan had long put his head down on his folded arms. The Russian star groaned. "Did it reach anything else…?"

"It has a viral video on YouTube," Sadiq replied, "And it's a string on Twitter and already has a FaceBook group. I thought I remember seeing an argument between the RoChu and RusAme fans…" Ivan lifted his head, to raise a brow at him, and Sadiq explained. "You know? It's because you're Russian, and Yao's Chinese, RoChu. The fans found out that your little love interest is American, and called themselves RusAme fans."

Sadiq smiled, and Ivan's eye twitched, a small smile twitching at his lips. It was nearly the same one that he had worn in one of his biggest horror movies. The one that had remained a bestseller in theaters for a few years. Sadiq said he had seen it, and gotten so scared, that he had made it a point to send Ivan a package saying 'Go get help, fucker.'

Ivan sighed, trying to calm down, as he said, "I don't know, Sadiq…" Sadiq waited, hearing how the other had left his sentence open. He wasn't finished. Ivan looked down at his coffee cup, "I guess I want to. He's something I want, bright and eager in the dark, and full of the energy I had when I was younger…"

Sadiq huffed, "Ivan, you're twenty-four." Ivan nodded, "Exactly, I'm twenty-four. I'm not the nineteen, I used to be…When I was still new to fame, and everyone just wanted my pretty face for whatever movie they had…"

Sadiq let out a dramatic groan, "Not this old thing again. Ivan." Said Russian looked up, and saw his old friend looking him in the eye. Sadiq continued, with eye contact, "Shut the fuck up. You're twenty-four. When you're thirty, women under twenty will still want to fuck you. The same will happen you're forty, and fifty." The Turk threw one arm in the air. "Look at Brad Pitt! He's almost fifty, and chicks still dig him!"

Ivan giggled, "You're right…Maybe I'm just…" He stopped himself, and Sadiq said it for him, as a smirk came to his face. "You think he won't like you if you're older than him?" Ivan didn't say anything, but drank his coffee instead. Sadiq laughed, and his Russian friend's cheeks tinted darker.

"Come on!" Sadiq tried to cheer him up, "Look at me, I dated a twenty year old, and I'm twenty-six! I'm older than you!" Ivan smiled at that, but then he frowned. "Dated?" He repeated, "Don't you mean dating?"

Sadiq's smile twitched. "No, dated is right in this sense." His shoulder slumped, a slight pout coming to his face. "We broke up…again." Ivan raised a brow, smiling a little, at having the topic changed to Sadiq's love life for once. "What for this time?"

Sadiq huffed, "He claims I'm too proud…"

Ivan smiled, "Like last time."

Sadiq slumped, "Yup..." He started to slouch even more, face darkening, as Ivan said, "But he came back within a week, right?"

Sadiq bit out, "I don't think so, at least not this time…He has a Japanese boyfriend, now…"Sadiq's face darkened further, "He called me in Tokyo, just to tell me that he wasn't thinking of me." Ivan smiled, as he reached over the table and patted his friend's shoulder.

Sadiq looked over at him, "Why are you smiling?" Ivan smiled knowingly, as he said, "He is thinking about you." Sadiq opened his mouth, but Ivan beat him to it. "He called you, didn't he?" Ivan pointed out. Sadiq blinked, and then a moment of silence as he thought that one through.

"Damn…you're right," Sadiq murmured. He frowned, as he wondered how he didn't come up with that on his own. "Damn…" Ivan nodded, and when his friend turned his head to him for an explanation. Ivan's smile was a bit strained, "Yao did the same thing, but he was on tour in England…two days after our first break up."

Sadiq blinked, and then said flatly. "That was before he told his fans, at that one concert, that he missed his home in Russia, wasn't it?" Ivan nodded stiffly, and they were both silent for a minute.

And then, they both laughed.

"Damn," Sadiq said between laughs, as Ivan wiped his eye. "Our relationships are fucked up…"

Ivan nodded, "Da…"

After changing topic a few times, and simply enjoyed the afternoon, Sadiq finally brought up the dreaded topic again. Just like Ivan had expected him to. "So…what are you going to do about your little love interest?" Ivan made a move to say something, about to say something about not doing anything, and Sadiq held up a hand to cut him off.

"No," Sadiq said firmly. "Don't let him go past you." Right as Ivan made a move to say something about why, Sadiq asked, "You said he brought something out in you, right?" Ivan felt his throat slightly clench, as he remembered saying that, he nodded. "So you like him."

Ivan was about to say no, but then gave up. "..Da…" Sadiq nodded, and then leaned back in his chair, and said, "Prove it to him. Prove it to yourself." Ivan blinked, and started to nod, but then asked, "How?"

Sadiq smiled, "You have a show coming up, don't you?" Ivan waited a moment and then nodded, "…You don't want me to admit over worldwide television, do you?" Sadiq's eyes widened, and then he said, "No! But that's a good idea for me!" Sadiq nodded, "Yup, I can do that…"

Ivan raised a brow, and waited until Sadiq was done with his internal planning, before he asked, "So, what should I do?"

Sadiq grinned, "Sing for him." At the face Ivan made, his Turkish friend continued, "Don't mention his name, just sing the songs that come to mind, when you think of him." Ivan blinked, and then he slowly smiled. He turned to his friend. "You are a very wise man."

Sadiq nodded, "I know, I know. I also have great fashion sense!" Ivan chuckled at his friend, "Da, thank you for the boots." He brought up a knee to show off said boots. "They're very comfortable."

Sadiq grinned, brown eyes twinkling with mirth and remembrance, as he said, "You're welcome. Do me a favor with them, will you?" Ivan looked to his friend, and felt his face redden as Sadiq leaned in and whispered in his ear.

The Turk pulled away, "Can you do that?" Ivan just stared at him, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide in shock. Then, he slowly regained his calm, and changed topic. Their afternoon together continued, and just as they were about to split ways, he said to Sadiq in a completely serious voice. "I'm going to try that."

Sadiq laughed, and Ivan smiled, as he turned and walked away. The Russian waved a hand behind him, "Good bye, Sadiq." The Turk laughed, as he bid his friend farewell. But then, just as he saw his friend leave his sight, he made a very important update to his Twitter:

**Turkish Pride ( **_Sadiq Adnan_**) Tweets: **

I knew it! XD **#RusAme**

* * *

…Sadiq, we love you. Let us count the ways…One: Look at the tweet. Tell me you guys didn't just do a perfect cheerleader back flip at that. (If it was real, that is…)

I hope you liked this chapter, we have some development!

GAH! I'm so sorry this is so late, but I go back to school soon…T-T Hibernation is a likely cause for absence of updates. But, guys, I will come back! Even if I have to kill a teacher, I will! :D

**READ AND ****REVIEW****!**


	3. Why'd I Let You Drag Me Into This?

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get to his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

Author Alert: Skitz13

Story alert/ Favorites: **summer164, GilbirdAttack, Iggy , xXForever a SconeXx, Fireshadow242, TallyTable, Skitz13, Pen Name Is Invalid, melohead, vampy-chan321, Tako-chan, DarkAngelOfTorture, FallenBlueRose**

Reviewer(s)!: **Leylani-sama, Animaegan, nadzuke eno mono, Brenna, ChubbyCubby23, Prussian Sinister, Germerica, FullmetalShinigami21096, Ashcola17, DanieSora, PastaKolCheeseburger-San, SandiaHero, RomericaGO**

Leylani-sama: Hurrah for forgiveness! :D This does have a lot of pairings, doesn't it? Sadiq is always amazing! Yes, Ivan sings, and me too… I would do a lot of things I'd later regret too…You'll find that Alfred's true reason is dumb in itself and a total load of shit to miss Ivan. And no, Al did not see Ivan and Sadiq together, but somebody else did~ (I hate the cashier and backstage-girl too. And I wrote them! XD) Alfred is dense, and he thinks he's popular. He didn't notice. -_-'

Danke for stalking me and my RusAme stories! :D I love you for being a fan! *blows kisses*

xXForever a SconeXx: So, you're delicious right? Can I have a taste? ;D

Animaegan: I'm glad you liked Sadiq, and let's hope he does. I'm glad you like how I put in the pairing titles in this. Ivan's reaction was priceless. XD

nadzuke eno mono: I'm glad you liked the realism in it. And I already told I would continue, calm down, love. The update is here! XD

Brenna: You are forgiven, thank you for reviewing this time. I'm glad you like my character portrayals. Sadiq is awesome, enough said. You're welcome, hun, and I hope this update is soon enough for you.

ChubbyCubby23: I'm glad you think so and you better believe I will~

Prussian Sinister: *le gasp* XD LOL, I converted you! Ha ha! DAT TWEET. I would be on the RusAme side, just because. :P

Germerica: Ja, yes, and here is another one~ :D Sadiq is a genius, and we love him even more for that tweet. (At least, I do.) Danke for saying so, and thank you for suggesting this story. I owe it all to you!

FullmetalShinigami21096: Pizza is awesome, so I'm guessing you really like this story. XD RusAme needs more love. Sadiq is amazing, and I know a few people did more than backflips. XD I'm glad you like the Ivan/Sadiq friendship. Pft, I would follow them on Twitter too. I won't even lie. With German bier, chocolate at three in the morning and awesomeness, I am Bai-Marionette. And…this is a new update.

Ashcola17: Those two would be great friends! XD The next RusAme interaction is here! OH MY FUCKING GOSH, A MOTHERFUCKING COOKIE. I FUCKING LOVE YOU. *hugs cookies* *nomnomnom*

Pen Name Is Invalid: Is it really? Do you want a hug? Or does an update with RusAme count as more than enough of the love? :)

DanieSora: Mein Gott…XDD

PastaKolCheeseburger-San: Sadiq is just that amazing. XD And I LOVE YOU for reviewing! :D

SandiaHero: *sigh* An, nein, he doesn't…But at least, he isn't as dense as Alfred, ja?

DarkAngelOfTorture: Please don't hurt me, I'm just a German nerd at her computer! Don't hurt my Ukraine! D:

RomericaGO: I keep forgetting what I wanted to say, right before I type it. ^_^ And yes, I love your username, but I don't see it often. Not many people go for it. v.v (You likey some Turkey, I gives you more Turkey…LATER.)

FallenBlueRose: …*picks up* Wow! Pretty flower goes on my desk, forever! :D

**I'm alive, w00t woot! I'm alive! XDD**

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**.:Chapter Three:.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was actually a normal day for him, so far. His morning professor still had that stick stuck up his ass, his paper was returned with a good grade, despite what others would think otherwise, and he was just enjoying the afternoon sun in the courtyard as he studied for another test next block. It was just a normal day for him…

Well, except for the fact that his brother was being an overexcited fan boy next to him.

Alfred lowered the science book, and looked over to his younger brother smiling at the open sky. Normally, it was the over way around with them. Al would be the overly happy one, and Mathew would be the one telling him to 'get a grip'.

Alfred frowned, as he thought the worse: Aliens. Either that or something really big was happening over on campus. Mathew usually tried to do everything to be noticed…even though more people often thought it was Alfred who had done it.

Alfred asked his brother, "Are you high?" Said comment, even with the slight offense made in how genuinely concerned Alfred had said it with, went right over Mathew's house.

Instead the younger replied, "It's today, it's today, it's today. Maple, it's today." The smile he wore would have done SpongeBob proud…but Alfred wasn't the least bit proud of the grin. He was more creeped out by it.

Nonetheless, he took the bait. "What's today?" He was going to regret asking. He just knew it. He was going to regret it so much. He was going to look back on this day, on his deathbed, and wonder why the Hell he had ever thought to open his mouth—

"Ivan is coming to the game, tonight," Mathew beamed, and his hands tightened in their close hold on each other, over his chest. The younger giggled, and rolled over in the grass. Alfred blinked, trying to remember where he had heard that name before….

Oh yeah, the StarDollar guy he had helped on the bus. That really hot guy…who he had lost the number to.

Oh yeah, he thought. I remember him now. Wait, he thought, as he blurted, "Wait… Why is that so amazing? He's just coming to a game, it's not the president is coming…"

Alfred was given a split second to (not) react, before his spiral notebook hit him upside the head. He cried out, rubbing the bump he was sure was going to grow. He looked confusedly at his brother's narrowed and angry violet eyes, "Ow! What the Hell, Mattie?"

"Ivan is going to sing at the game," Mathew tried to explain, but his words went over Alfred's head. "And you don't even care?"

"No," Alfred argued, "I barely even know the guy!"

"But you slept with him?" Mathew snapped, and unless Alfred was seeing things, he looked pretty mad about this. Alfred tried to defend himself, with the same story he had told the girls on campus and everyone else who asked. "No, I didn't," he said. "We just shared a ride."

"So you did sleep with him," Mathew tried to repeat, and Alfred let out a groan of frustration. He covered his face with his hands, and groaned dramatically. "No. I didn't. I meant a ride, as in on the bus."

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Alfred tried to say angrily. "But no one believes me, because they think I'm trying to save face for every camera or damned reporter that could spring any second."

A small flash in the distance, and Alfred rolled his eyes, as he began to growl, "If my face is in the school paper again with another bogus story…"

Mathew said nothing for a minute, simply looking up at the sun and the clouds trying to overlap it, and then he asked, "Are you coming to the game, or not?"

"You're paying for my nachos," Alfred said, trying to drop the subject. He picked up his book again, and after Mathew let go, he took back his spiral too. He began to write in something, and then he added, "I'm not dressing up. No face-paint."

Mathew wrinkled his nose, but he agreed. At least he got Alfred to come along. His plan was a success. When he thought his brother wasn't paying attention to him, he sent the text to Arthur.

**[He said yes. XD Operation RusAme is in motion! \o/]**

A reply came a few seconds later:

**[I told you the 'ride' bait would work. ^_^]**

* * *

Some hours away, Alfred was readying himself. He had thrown on a school jersey, if only to get Mathew to stop whining at him. He had asked for extra cheese on his nachos.

So there he was, sitting on his couch, trying not to gape at the entire color scheme that was on Mathew. His jeans were light; his jersey had the school mascot. He had painted his face, and he was even quipped with a flag. He had tried to give Alfred a flag, but the taller had turned him down. But when threatened with face paint, he had relented and just accepted the small item. He would pretend to lose it later.

"This is going to be fun, Al," Mathew said, trying to cheer up his brother. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder, and then to the door as he waited for their English friend, Arthur, to arrive. "I promise, I think you'll really enjoy it."

Alfred sighed, just as Mathew was about to continue, and someone knocked on their door. Mathew was up in an instant, beaming, as he opened the door and found a bunch of his and Al's shared friends standing outside of it.

There was Gilbert and Elizabeta with the camera she loved to carry around. Arthur was there, and whether it was the Englishman's arguments or of his own free will, Francis was there as well. Francis had a certain glow to him, and Arthur was in boots and tighter pants than he usually wore.

Alfred decided to keep baits and compromise on his mental list. Gilbert was grinning, a dark look in his red eyes saying that the albino had something in mind. Elizabeta had her camera. That was a situation in itself. Arthur wore tight clothing for Francis…

"What's going to happen at this game?" Alfred asked slowly, not making a move, as the whole group made a slow advance for him. He was beginning to regret saying yes. Somehow, he didn't think only some nachos with extra cheese were going to make up for whatever they had in mind.

"Nothing," they all said in chorus. Alfred saw his brother lock the door, and right before he could say anything, the Canadian yelled, "Now! Get him!"

A mere second later, Alfred was tackled by a total of five. He felt something wet touch his cheeks, as two strong persons held him down and firmly. He could hear the rustle of clothing, and while his face flamed, and he heard Gilbert laugh at him, he started yelling.

"What the fuck?" He shouted, "Get off me! This is not funny, you assholes! I told you face-paint! I said I wasn't dressing up, that doesn't mean you can fucking jump me and make me –!"

"He's talking too much for me to concentrate," Arthur said simply. Francis nodded, and before Alfred could say another word, his mouth was given a sock. At least, it was a clean one. He wasn't allowed anymore words, as his whole outfit was re-done, to look as if he was an excited fan.

Inwardly, while he was held down, and he let the others win this round of the game, he plotted to throw away all of the maple syrup. He plotted to burn the tea, and hide Francis' perfumes. He would make sure to show Elizabeta's Austrian boyfriend all of her drawings. Gilbert…well, he was just going to unplug his TV, hide his games under some dirty clothes and watch how long it took for Gilbert to crack and just clean his room.

Oh, he was going to have some revenge.

* * *

Just as Alfred was putting the mental touches on his plan, they were already halfway to the field. If he tried to make a run for his apartment, he had no doubt that either a frying pan or some poor soul was going to be thrown to stop him.

Elizabeta had hit him once, something he never wanted to feel ever again, and Alfred had found that Arthur could be very strong when pissed. Not to mention, all of the blackmail Francis had on him, Gilbert still knew how to hack every account he had, and his brother…well, that is a story best left unsaid.

He had some very persuasive friends, who were very scary when pissed.

Alfred groaned, and Mathew smiled as he patted his shoulder. "I promise you'll love it," the Canadian beamed. Francis laughed with Gilbert, as Elizabeta made some adjustments to her camera and Arthur adjusted the fingerless gloves over his hands.

"It'll be fun," Mathew repeated for some umpteenth time that day, "you'll love it." Alfred looked askance at him, at that seemingly sugar-coated smile, and added to his plot to throw away the pancake mix as well.

"Ri-ight," Alfred said, as they were nearing the gate. He let the others pay, and was about to keep on walking, when the girl at the stand blurted, "Oh my god, you're _him_!"

_Fuck_, Alfred thought, trying to keep walking. He hoped the colored paint on his face hid his blush, if it didn't, he was going back on his plan to throw away all of Arthur's tea – to just add some aphrodisiacs in it and give it to Francis. Earl Grey was a strong-flavored tea, right? It would work perfectly.

Hearing the laughter of his friends made his face burn hotter, as he made his way to the stands and tried to choose some of the few seats left. Even though they were still some time early, the whole area was near packed. Obviously, the new (or intentional gossip) of Ivan's attendance to the game was doing wonders to bring in the crowds.

Alfred inwardly wondered how he had gotten into all of this mess. Oh yeah. A misunderstanding of him 'riding the infamous Ivan Bragnoski or some shit.'

He could scream at the loss of his reputation. People were congratulating him for something he never even did. Others hated his guts for the same thing. And then, they were people like Elizabeta who kept saying they wanted details for some group called "Yaoi Fangirls United." What the Hell was yaoi, Alfred didn't know and based on how deeply Elizabeta seemed to enjoy it, he didn't think he wanted to know either.

It was during his internal grieving of his reputation, that he felt his brother and friends surround him. "It's starting, Al, shh!" Mathew said, and Alfred could feel that the other was all but bouncing in his seat. Or maybe it was Elizabeta, or Arthur. Gilbert looked excited too, Francis even looked eager to see this Ivan guy.

Maybe, just maybe, Alfred would give him some attention. He had kind-of, sort-of, been avoiding any shape or form of confrontation the past few days…

Wait. How in the world did they get so close to the field? They could be seen by those on the field. Ivan was coming in; looking nearly the same as Alfred, save for the ever present scarf. Oh shit, Alfred felt some color rise to his cheeks and Gilbert snickering. Ivan could see them.

_**Ivan**_could see _**him**_.

_**Ivan**_was looking around, oh shit.

Fuck.

_**Ivan**_just looked at _**him**_.

Alfred could tell that the other had seen him, he was smiling now. Oh, they were all going to die, when this game was over. He tried to break the eye contact first, to look down at his friends who were all looking too smug, and his brother with the open seat beside him.

They were all going to die.

* * *

Oh my Gott…Writing them all getting Alfred in this was too funny to me. Alfred is too funny with his stubbornness. Accept it, Al, admit you would jump Ivan. (I would, and so would majority of the femal population at this school.)

Marvin…I love you.

*face desk* Ugh, sorry that this is so late. Not only was I bombarded with homework this whole week since the day I got back to class, but I have had some relationship drama. Long story: This German is single. :D

Ugh, anyways, here's the update you all waited so loyally for~

**READ AND ****REVIEW****!**


	4. Oh Yeah: The Singer Has A Great Ass

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get to his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Four:.**

* * *

When Ivan opened his mouth to sing, the music was already playing in the background from some speakers hidden somewhere, but Alfred found he could actually care less. He was more focused on the being in the center of the field, about to sing.

For some reason, he felt a twinge of color rise to his cheeks, as he thought about it. He was going to feel really embarrassed if it was a love song. He really hoped it was some nice and upbeat song. Something, he could easily say wasn't connected to him in any shape or form.

Yeah…he hoped so.

His hopes were crushed with a sledgehammer by a midget.

"_Well, well, well_," Ivan began, his violet eyes seeming to darken slightly from Alfred's seat, if he was seeing right. The Russian actor continued, "_Hmm-whoa_."

_Oh shit_, the American thought, as he thought he recognized the music. Ivan was already singing. He risked a look to his side, and saw his brother swaying softly. Everyone was swaying. Even Gilbert, who he could have sworn, only seemed to listen to metal and alternative music.

Ivan continued, just as Alfred looked back. "_Siting at the light, she pulled up at my right. Looking in the mirror, to make sure her shit was tight_." Alfred blinked, a smile twitching at his face, but nonetheless it wasn't from anger or nervousness. He just really, really, really wanted to dance.

He was sure that Ivan knew this, just as the other kept singing. "_I know she felt me watching, but was scared to look my way. I know she wants to look, but I think I got her shook."_

Alfred felt heat rise to his face, as he thought he felt eyes begin to turn to him. But he couldn't help but to sway, to smile a little more. Ivan had a great voice, he would give him that. He thought he heard his brother, Mathew say, "I told you that you would enjoy yourself."

_Psh, whatever you say, you Canadian bacon_, Alfred thought. His eyes slid closed, as he continued to sway on his own. He was sure that others were doing the same as him. I mean, who wouldn't be? Ivan had a really great voice.

"_Under pressure, don't know want to do_," Ivan sang, as he seemed to look everywhere, but at the very person he seemed to be singing for. He had to maintain appearances, after all. "_She's got two cuties with her, and I got my peoples too. She put it in once, then a gun, and made a U. Looked inside, gave me a smile, and she flew_."

Alfred continued to sway, his mind able to picture it in his head. Not with him, totally not, Ivan couldn't possibly want someone like him. Not if everyone else's opinion of him mattered or were taken into consideration. Plus, the guy was a superstar. Why would he want a science geek in the space program?

….He could dream, right?

_So long, as those dreams don't turn into wet dreams_, his skanky American side whispered in his ear. Feeling his cheeks warm slightly, Alfred tried to pay more attention to Ivan's voice, and not what he thought lied under the clothes he was wearing. Particularly the pants, Ivan looked like he had big feet. What did they say about guys with big feet?

…Shit, he was already going to bad places in his mind.

"_Tell me which way did she go?_" Ivan continued to sing. He turned slightly, as if to look around for a face in the crowd, as he sang, "_Pretty young thing with a cheetah-ass form. Love was so big and had me open from the door._" A certain look came over his eyes, as he turned back to face the main portion of the crowd, in Alfred's direction, "_Tell me have you seen her?_"

"Oh, he's right here," Arthur said quietly to their group. His friends giggled, and Mathew nudged Alfred in the ribs. Said American just tried to cover his warming face, and gave his brother a look that said: "I-will-fuck-you-up, if-you-do-that-ever-again."

Meanwhile, Ivan continued to sing, "She had a smile I couldn't forget." Alfred felt his face grow hotter, as Francis made cat calls, and his friends kept giggling. Alfred was beginning to wonder if him going to the game was only a ploy for them to poke fun of him in every lyric. Alfred tried to tune them out, to hear the rest of the song.

Ivan's voice and the microphone helped to tune the others out, "_Shining brighter than the flawless piece around her neck. That girl was so fine; I just gotta make her mine. Tell me have you seen her? (Have you seen her?)"_

Alfred looked down, and found he was in fact wearing a piece of jewelry around his neck. A thin, gold chain around his neck, but he was one he seldom remembered he still carried. It was one of the few things he had from his dad. He didn't know why he wore it, other than to feel close to home, while he was away. Which was most of the time.

Ivan's incredible song voice helped to dispel the thoughts of home and horses, "_It's been a while now, and I'm steadily on the case. Everyday I'm looking for her face. It's like a dream to me, and I gotta make it real. Gotta let her know just how I feel."_

Alfred felt a small smile come to his face, and he heard his friends/brother all make certain and individual sounds at the image. Ivan was looking their way again, and he was holding out his hand. Luckily, before Alfred could feel awkward about going over to take it, his brother nudged him again and winked. Alfred tried to smile back, but Ivan's voice pulled him back.

"_Now there she goes again, driving by_," Ivan blinked, and Alfred recalled one day on his way to class. He thought he had seen someone, so he pretended to hear someone calling him and ran faster. In reality, no one called him, and he was about a few minutes early to class. Not that his professor cared, Hell no, that guy just looked up and asked where was the fire. Smart ass science professor, fuck his couch.

"_I hit my horn_," Ivan sang, as Alfred turned his gaze back to the Russian actor, "_and she throws her wings on high. I put my joint in gear, and I try to give chase. She disappears again without a trace_."

While his mind was trying to distract him with the thought of when he had figuratively acquired wings –Had Ivan indirectly called him/whatever-chick-he-was-talking-about an Angel? – Everyone else was listening to the Russian actor continue. "_I gotta find her, where did you go, babe? (Hmm) Listen, girl you seem to think you have got away from me. Got me looking for you in all these busy streets; I must admit I got it bad for you. It's just a little taste of all the things I'll do for you._"

Alfred silently wondered if he could keep up this little cat-and-mouse game with the Russian actor. Would Ivan get bored with him? Maybe angry that he was ruining his image or lowering his standards. Or would he be angry that the media claimed Alfred was his whore, when in reality, Alfred hadn't even thought to stop running to even think about putting out?

What was up with people and thinking he was sleazy? Alfred was not sleazy. He just had a couple of girlfriends, a few boyfriends, and then a couple flings and night stands. He was totally not sleazy. He wasn't drunk, when he went out or slept with these people. He was usually sober.

Except that one time where he woke up at Gilbert's place… that was awkward. At least they both promised to forget about it, and not tell Mathew. But that was beside the main point, that he was trying to make. When he looked back on them, he didn't think of himself as a loose guy. But did those flings and whatever prove that he wasn't sleazy, right? He just got a lot of attention as a blonde…right?

…That made it worse, didn't it? His skanky American side was probably having a field day.

"_Tell me which way did she go?_" Ivan asked, near the ending, as he pretended to look around again. "_Pretty young thing with a cheetah-ass form; love was so big and had me open from the door. Tell me have you seen her?_" Alfred snapped back from his thoughts, blinking back thoughts of seeing Ivan with a pair of dark leather pants and trying to play as a Devil, as he realized the music was dying down.

At the end of the song, Alfred just the little bit guilty for avoiding the guy. Not to mention his skanky American side was yelling at him for putting a fine piece of ass through so much. Wait. What did he just call Ivan?

His face was growing brighter, with added second of his inner turmoil, and somehow he had missed the opening of the second song. But he sure didn't miss what was just said.

"_If you want to *beep* me, I won't say no_," Ivan seemed to smirk, as he made a casual shrug. That grin could leave a woman breathless. Which it was, some girls were swooning in their seats. "_T-t-touchin' on my, while I'm touching on your *beep* You know that we are gonna *beep* 'Cause I don't give a *beep*."_

_You bet your ass, we are, _his skanky American said. Alfred didn't even bother to snap at it, this time. It was Alfred's favorite song. How Ivan knew, he didn't really know. But if he had to take a guess, he would say Mattie snuck to him somehow. Alfred wouldn't doubt his brother. The young man was capable of nearly everything.

Needless to say that while Alfred and a good portion of the crowd present were dancing, that Elizabeta was doing her weird laugh, Arthur was smirking and Francis had his French horn-laugh going. Mathew…Alfred tried not to look. But he had to say anything; he would say the boy was just smug.

Yeah, he was dead, when they got back home. But wait, there's more!

Far too into the moment, Alfred barely noticed when a hush settled over his section, besides a few camera sounds and a couple of squeals –If he didn't know any better, he'd say that one fo those squeals sounded like Elizabeta's… – Alfred didn't notice until the last minute that someone was behind him.

"Miss me?" There were pair of violet eyes looking into his own; a pale hand was grasping the chair beside his. Mathew was right next to Gilbert now, and looking far too smug. Elizabeta had that weird smile, and was holding her camera ready to take pictures. Arthur was holding his phone ready for pictures, and Francis was smiling knowingly.

Before Alfred could come up with a response that said he totally hadn't, in a cool way, Gilbert replied: "I'm sure his ass did."

**YES. THEY SHALL ALL DIE.**

* * *

**Song(s):**

"Have You Seen Her?" by Donell Jones.

"_Touchin On My_" by 3Oh3!

:::

I can't thank you all enough for remaining with me for so long, despite how long I've been gone from FFnet. I am so sorry, but some asshole/bastardia stole my flash drive from my purse. I lost all of my FFnet work, my character profiles, and EVERYTHING.

So, I've been busting my ass after class and work to get everything back. I had to go to FFnet and copy back from what I had already posted, and then pray I could remember everything so I could at least get my ending right for all my stories. (All my stories were near finished on my flash drive.)

Again, thank you all for still being here, I can't thank you enough. I hope this update at least made some people smile. Gott knows my hands were cramping up after I finished this and another story's update. v.v

:::

On another note, what ya'll know about dem 90s songs? *DERP FACE* Yeah, that DJ song is from '99, I think, I loved that song while I was growing up. *sigh* I miss when music wasn't pure ass and drugs and dancing until 3 AM.

Ah well, _shake that ass, watch yourself! Shake that ass, show me what ya workin' with_! XD (If you know that song, I love you.)

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Last Night TOTALLY Didn't Happen, Right?

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get to his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**.:Chapter Five:.**

* * *

_Oh shit_, Alfred thought, as he tried to thin of something witty. Damn Gilbert. Damn him to the upmost of whatever that Alfred couldn't really bother to think of, as he tried to save face. The American student sputtered and stammered, all the while his face burning hotter and brighter, until all at once, his brain just went spurted, and he just blurted the first thing to come to mind.

"I-I'm done with this!" He stammered, as he turned to face the taller, and crossing his arms over his chest like a fussy teenager. Gilbert looked like he was about to say something, Mathew had a disappointed look on his face that matched Francis', whilst Arthur and Elizabeta both looked ready to throttle Gilbert.

But Alfred's mouth kept going, as if not even thinking about how stupid it was making him look. "I can-can't handle the sexual frustration!" Someone laughed, and Ivan blinked, as the American motor mouth just kept going, "You didn't seem to paying any mind to me before! So I'm done! I'm not going to settle for this – _whateve_r you're trying to pull, so either you drop the act or I'm leaving!"

"…What..?" Ivan blinked, confused. He honestly had no clue what the Hell the other was talking about. The fact that he was talking so fast, that all he heard clearly was "you-me-and-the act" was confusing him even further. What had he done?

Now Alfred felt like the other was dense, or maybe that was his embarrassment talking and making think stupid things. Nevertheless, he did something blonde, and grabbed the taller blonde's collar and took his lips in for a kiss, only to pull away shortly after a camera flash and high-pitched giggle to say, "Do you wanna come tonight or not?"

"I like where this is going," Elizabeta said, her grin near maniacal, as Mathew just committed this night to his memory.

But for some unearthly – _damned_ – reason, Alfred could not shut up. "Dude, I know what you came here for. So, either you leave with me now, or you get nothing at all."

"…I'm cool with this." Ivan blurted. Oh damn. Alfred's words were contagious. Now, he couldn't stop talking. "I'm usually on top of things, anyways, but I guess I neglected someone. I apologize."

Oh shit, had he just-? Did he-? Oh my God, why couldn't Alfred shut his mouth? "Do you mind if I end this sentence with a proposition?"

Oh my god, Alfred was going to kill himself in the morning. He was going to duct tape his mouth. No, he was going to sew it shut, like Sally Stitches. No he was going to burn it off. NO, he was going to BURN IT OFF, then SEW IT SHUT, and FINALLY DUCT TAPE IT FOREVER DAMNED SHUT.

OH GOD, WHY COULDN'T HE HAVE SHUT HIS MOUTH?

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Ivan smirked, helping the blonde to his feet, and easily walking him out.

Oh great, now Alfred had shut up, and with the biggest and dumbest grin to his face. He could feel eyes on the back of his head, as he and Ivan just up and left. Why had it come to this? What was he going to do? Was he actually going to do? He didn't want Ivan to actually think that he was a loose whore and actually wanted to sleep with him!

Not that he would be complaining, because the guy was hot- and wait, they were near the apartments. They weren't that far from the field, but that meant they were out of eye sight and indefinite ear shot of the people still on the fields, but in all seriousness –

…When the fuck had they gotten to the apartments?

"I think it's safe to say, we lost them," Ivan said. He turned to Alfred, rubbing the back of his head, his face still red. "Um, yeah…sorry about that."

Wait, what the fuck? Alfred just blinked, and then blinked again, and then blinked some more. In the end, he just blurted, "Um, huh? I'm lost here…"

"That was a distraction, right?" Ivan pointed a thumb over his shoulder, "To get out of the awkward game, or whatever?" The Russian looked so embarrassed, far from the cockier guy that thrown back sexual innuendoes at Alfred back in the stands.

It finally clicked in the American's head. Ivan thought Alfred had helped him get out of there. Oh. Well then. Guess he wasn't getting laid by a hot guy, after all.

Wait – what had he just thought?

"It's all cool, dude," Alfred said, laughing nervously. "Um, we can just forget this, and uh, go back to our rooms, right?" Alfred bit his lip. He had no idea what else to say. Damn, right when things needed to be said too.

"We could…" Ivan said, as he kicked at some pebble and watching it skip away. He looked up from the ground, to lock eyes with Alfred. Alfred mentally put it away that the other had some really pretty eyes. "Or we could do something else?" Ivan was testing the waters. If Alfred said no, then he would be cool and just go with it. If he said yes, then he would be cool and go with it. But either way, he really wanted to get rid of the awkward, and maybe – hopefully – maybe – get to know the guy a bit. Hell, he barely even knew him, and yet the tabloids were calling them "secret lovers".

…Ivan still didn't know if he wanted the last part, but he thought that at least getting close to Alfred was in order. He owed him that, at least.

"There's a club with a nice bar, down the street." Alfred said, without really thinking. "They have good drinks. We'll just spend an hour there, and just chill, I guess…"

"Da, sure," Ivan replied, not even thinking either, "Sounds good." He looked out and then laughed nervously himself, "Could you lead us there, I still don't know my way around…" Alfred shrugged, and did as asked of him, and gave the taller a great opportunity to look at his ass. It was a nice ass, perfect for –

Shit. He was hopeless. They were both hopeless, as they walked silently to the bar and ordered their own preferences. Ah well, he was going to get drunk anyways. He might as well lose some of his minor morals now, before he did something really stupid and never saw the American again.

Which in all honesty, it was pretty much exactly what Alfred did: He did all the stupid shit. Ivan just seemed to go along with it, like he had earlier planned. At least, that was the story they were going to tell later.

One drink turned to near thirteen and Ivan found out that Alfred was a pretty much a lightweight next to him. Three more drinks had Alfred more relaxed in the tongue, as he started saying things that Ivan found incredibly interesting. Like his dorm number, and where he kept his spare key.

One more drink after that had Alfred being bold. He had decided to try Ivan's drink. As it turns out, vodka was not good for lighter-weight Americans. At all. Whatsoever. In any shape or form, especially if your name is Alfred F. Jones. Who, at the time, didn't think to even realize that was a total dumbass move.

Again, not that either was complaining in the slightest. More specifically, not that Alfred was complaining, or that Ivan was telling him that he had enough to drink. He just seemed content to watch the other make an utter fool of himself. If only Arthur could see him now, the Brit would be proud to know that he wasn't the only drinking failure.

Thank God, it was Saturday night, and the bar was pretty crowded and mostly dark. Otherwise- Well actually, there was no otherwise, Alfred was getting drunk off his ass, as a lightweight. And Ivan was going along with it. That was the story, if anyone asked.

But here was another funny thing; Alfred talked when he was drunk. Which was weird, he actually talked about stuff on his mind and just said them like that, even if it didn't make sense at the time.

"He-hey, eye-van?"

The Russian hid the twitch in his eye well. God, how he hated that American way of saying it. It was "EE-VAHN". Not whatever those American were going on and spouting about…and oh my, Alfred was still talking. He might need to remember this later.

"…and like you know, like, I ain't got nothin' against ya, or nothin' like that or shit," Alfred slurred. Ivan blinked. The other was drunk. He didn't usually talk that…around him anyways, when they were around each other anyways. Alfred was talking again.

"I mean, like, ya got a _fat_ ass. Like, I mean, it's a reee-ah-llly nice one, too, like, it's just like _BA-DA-BAAM!_ And dem thighs, mm-hmm, why you continue to wear pants, when you have the greatest assets to be wearin' some shorts, it makes me so mad, sometimes..!" Alfred laughed at whatever joke there was to laugh about, while Ivan simply looked on confused, until it made sense in his mind and he blushed. Well then. Alfred liked his ass?

…He would mentally store that away for later.

Ivan noticed how Alfred tried to drunkenly slide over to his side of the table, muttering something, before he looked up and said, "And, uh, well, I really do kinda like ya, outside of the hot body, eye-van." The Russian ignored the incorrect pronouncing of his name, as the American sided closer to him.

Ivan didn't move away, though he thought his face felt slightly warmer in the room. Alfred continued, "I mean, my brother and our friends made me watch a few of your, uh, movies. I saw one in Russian, for some reason, and while that was a bit weird, it was pretty fucking awesome."

"I mean, like yeah, ya are pretty good at acting, really good…And I'll admit," Alfred wrinkled his nose briefly, before he took another gulp of his drink. He smiled drunkenly, and gave Ivan a lopsided smile with eyes that resembled lust. Ivan had to swallow back some words at that look. "Your voice is really pretty sexy, in Russian."

"Alfred," Ivan suddenly said for the first time, "I think you've had enough." He took the drink from the American, and watched as the male just dismissed it, as he slid even closer to the Russian. Yup. That was lust in his eyes.

"I hope so, buddy," Alfred said, "I'm a lil' too tipsy to drive. I mighta need someone strong and responsible to get me home safely." He was batting lashes, and Ivan was trying to find something else even remotely interesting. Damn it, he had nothing. He was trapped, wasn't he?

"Ah, Alfred," Ivan tried to begin, but Alfred put a finger to his lips, as he said, "Lets skip all the bullshit, lose our inhibitions, and DO what we really came here to do."

Ivan's voice was nowhere close to the confidence that he usually liked to speak with. "A-ah, what d-did I come to do?"

"More like whom, babe," Alfred said, and planted a good one right on Ivan's lips. His hand had, somewhere in time, wandered over to the so-called "glorious thighs" that Ivan had, and his fingers were inching a bit too close to his vital regions.

He had to stop this now. He was not going to have either of them regretting a night like that. So he did the only thing he knew would be the right thing. Unfortunately, letting Alfred go on was not the right "morally-correct" one, so he settled for something better. It was, if not just as good, even better in ending the awkward and keeping Alfred and (mostly) Ivan guilt-free.

Because not even two seconds later of Ivan coming to his "morally-correct" decision, was Alfred dozing soundly in Ivan's arms. The Russian took a deep breath through his nose. He had had a feeling that learning where that pressure point was would come in handy one day. It was too bad that he had had to use it on Alfred. But things were looking to be getting a little too out of hand…

This was an interesting night, he decided, as he paid the waitress for the drinks, and carried Alfred back onto campus. Everyone was either in bed, or at a weekend party, so he slipped in pretty well. The Russian decided on the way to Alfred room, which he was glad that he remembered, and using the spare key, also glad that he remembered, and tucking the boy inside.

He thought about changing the boy, but then blushed as he realized that would be harder to explain. So instead, he chose to leave before he was noticed by the public and made another tabloid headline. He would let Alfred think that he had come home on his own, after drinking, and had simply fallen asleep in bed. Simple!

…However, said story held some flaws.

Like how Alfred got home, afterwards, because Alfred sure didn't remember getting home. Well the American remembered being carried somewhat, but he attributed that to the cloudy feeling in his head, whenever he had too much to drink. Yeah, that must have been it.

Waking up in the morning in bed, with a hangover no less, was like a bucket of cold water for Alfred. He looked around the room. There was no one there with him. Good, he could play this off like nothing had happened.

Yeah, he would do that. It was looking like nothing had happened anyways…

He made it out of bed, easily enough, no pain or soreness, and then looked down to find he was still in his clothes from last night. Huh. Nothing had happened then…

Why did he feel disappointed at that thought?

Shrugging off the feeling, Alfred went with his morning routine, and then he took something for his headache. He tried to use the rest of his time to study and forget what had happened the night before. Again, it wasn't too hard. Because, again, it wasn't like he actually remembered much to begin with.

Mathew came in around and out of his room at ten in the morning, and went about his business. It wasn't until around twelve, when he finally saw Alfred on the couch and just reading, that he frowned. "When did you get here?"

"Last night," Alfred answered simply, as he turned a page. Science was suddenly amazing right now. Protons and Issac Newton and his own atoms named after him, and the gravity theory, he tried to force his eyes on solely the pages and the words that were blurring together right before his eyes. SCIENCE WAS SO FREAKINGLY AWESOME, LIKE RIGHT NOW.

"No," Mathew said, as he walked over and tried to take the book to look into Alfred's eyes, "I mean, why are you here?"

Alfred took his book back, not trying to meet the other's eyes, "I live here?"

Mathew slumped, "So no fun times happened last night?" Alfred glared at his brother, and opened his mouth to say no, possibly in several languages just to get his point across, when someone knocked on their door.

Alfred got up, and chose to open it as a distraction, when he came face to near shoulder with Ivan. Neither of them saw how Mathew in the background just smiled. Not that Alfred was paying his brother too much a mind. Ivan was on his porch. Right after the day, he had gone drinking. And he looked embarrassed.

Ah _damn_. What the Hell had happened last night?

Ivan looked a bit sheepish, as he laughed nervously, "I forgot to give this back. Forgive me." He took Alfred's hand and put the spare key inside, and then asked to see Alfred later to talk about things. Then, he went about his day, as if nothing happened.

Alfred shut the door, feeling something akin to shock. Ivan had had his key. He had been in his apartment. He knew where he lived. Oh shit.

Oh holy mother of fuck, Mathew was grinning, "So it was sexy times, eh?"

"Shut your face," Alfred snapped weakly, as he threw the key at the brother who laughed as he caught. The American student left his book to retreat to his room, and just pout in his bed. His phone buzzed with a text, and the screen read to say it was from his brother in the living room.

**[Need your sheets washed, Al? ;D]**

* * *

:::

I can't stop laughing for the life of me. Al being embarrassed and saying shit that he didn't really mean to mean, and shit that he DID MEAN TO SAY, BUT WAS TOO DRUNK TO REALISE HE SHOULDN'T SAY IT. And then Ivan throwing them back, earlier at the game and them escaping to "do it" as everyone thought they were going to, and them leaving and getting away –

…Only to have an awkward talk, get drunk and then have an even more awkward conversation in which Alfred tried to put the moves on him, and then get knocked out, and then have to think that they had done what everyone had thought and pretty much assumed that was what they had been doing in the beginning.

This calls for an LOL.

Mathew's text at the end: "_Need your sheets washed, Al_?"

That little bastard, we love him so! XD

:::

On another note, thanks guys for waiting for me! I appreciate it! Hurricane Sandy threw me for a loop, but I got my stuff back together for the most part! I'll be able to write a bit more now! I know you guys will really enjoy that! :D

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. I Can See Iron Man From My House!

**Study Abroad**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** College!AU It was just a bus stop, he thought, nothing really extraordinary about it. He was just using it to get to his brother. So it came as a surprise when he found a hot Russian, at said bus stop, asking him for directions to his campus. If he knew he wouldn't look like a deranged maniac, he would hug that bus stop. RusAme

_**BrooklynBabbii**_

* * *

**This chapter is brought to you by my 70****th**** and 80****th**** reviewers: nadzuke eno mono and ninjaco0kieXD.**

**Thanks guys, you're all winners! Enjoy the new chapter, after my long absence!**

**[psst, ninjaco0kieXD, the movie theater kink worked out soooo well LOL.]**

* * *

**.:Chapter Six:.**

* * *

When Alfred left the apartment, after another shower and a moment of wondering if he had really and truly slept with a celebrity and would end up with a sex tape and then famous, like Paris Hilton or Kim Kardashian; he felt like he was walking into one of those big worldwide broadcasting news interviews. Except…no one was following him, or begging for an autograph.

Or maybe, they were hiding in the bushes! They would wait until his guard was down, when he was with Ivan, and then take pictures and alter them and make it look like some orgy or hot sex (both of which with the Hero most assuredly on TOP) had gone on the front lawn and -!

Shaking his mind of such horrid and not-so undesired imaginations, the American student took a deep breath. He called out to his brother, who was smirking over his upside down French literature book, and said, "I didn't sleep with him."

"Sure you didn't," Mathew began, turning a page and humming at something, "And you didn't wet the bed in fourth grade either."

"Fuck you," Alfred said, and then slammed the door shut. A muffled retort of something made Alfred turn back, and despite better judgment, he opened the door to ask Mathew what he had said. Said smug devil-in-disguise merely repeated the insult, "If Ivan doesn't believe in love at first sight…Walk by again."

Alfred once more said, "Fuck you."

The sound of his brother's laughter meeting his ears, as he slammed the door and proceeded to stomp down the stairs kept Alfred semi-angry at the world, but the wind chimes twinkling in the distance halted his anger. But only for a little bit, Alfred was still mad…at somebody. He couldn't really be mad at Ivan, could he? (Not that he was afraid, Hell no.) But still, if they had slept together – and it was really starting to look like they had slept together – then, Ivan and Alfred were both just as guilty. Evidence of their night together was, although kind of vague and weird, how Alfred had woken up with a hangover, and alone. His shoes were off, and his clothes rumpled. He assumed that since his ass wasn't the one hurting, then he had... "Given" Ivan the more fulfilling experience.

Which in itself was not severe blush worthy, but sent more than tingle to just Alfred's spine. Maybe sleeping with a celebrity would have its props? Would he get gifts now, like the so-called little things that billionaires gave to their girlfriends? Like Yachts?

OMG, if Ivan gave Alfred a yacht, he was so naming it 'Iron Man'. Just because.

Laughing as he could almost taste the victory impending upon him, in the form of a Star-Spangled yacht, Alfred came to the open area of the college courtyard. Ivan was sitting under a tree, reading something, and talking to someone leaning across the tree. They didn't look especially familiar, Alfred knew their face somewhere in the back of his mind, but it wasn't coming to him…Yet.

The familiar person looked up and saw Alfred approaching, and nudged Ivan with their booted foot. Said Russian looked up as well, his face seeming to redden a little in the early afternoon light; but when the pale blonde rose to his feet, he looked as if nothing was wrong. The familiar stranger was laughing to themselves, at that, clapping Ivan on the shoulder before walking off.

Alfred was within a few feet of Ivan, when he finally spoke. He had had no idea what to say. He hadn't even thought of what to say. (Pfft, he had done a celebrity. He was getting a yacht. Iron Man was spending the summer in Texas, mother fuckers.) Such was the case that when the American college student opened his mouth, the first he said was, "So um, can you sit okay? I don't know how hard we went last night -"

The look on Ivan's face was priceless. The look of extreme embarrassment, a touch of offense, but most of all, barely suppressed confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Alfred held up his hands in mock surrender, when it looked like Ivan might come a little closer. The American tried to laugh, but it sounded fake, even to his ears, "It's not that much a big deal, right big guy? It was only with me, right? I couldn't have possibly have neglected you during the whole thing. It's okay for you to feel embarrassed that it felt good. I am good at what I do, always have been~"

The smirk Alfred tried to put on for Ivan wasn't working. The Russian's pale face was getting redder, but it was becoming apparent that it was in embarrassment. Actually, the corners of his lips were kind of turning up. Was it supposed to be a grin? Maybe it was the look a hormonal teen girl made when her crush finally looked in her direction and acknowledged her?

"Alfred. We did not sleep together," Ivan said, bluntly, and there was a slight accent to his words. "I merely was dropping off your key, because I had accidently left with it."

Or maybe, the look a psychopathic serial killer gives you before you die. Either way, Alfred decided the best course of action was to not keep smiling and turn up on the charm. He might as well turn it off, as it was now. No Iron Man in his future.

"I do believe you're mistaken, dear," Ivan then said albeit too sweetly, as he bent down slightly to look Alfred right in the eyes. "If anyone is to be asking who can sit down, it would be me. Do not ever repeat that comment, or I will lock you in a box to be sent to Siberia."

Okay, maybe not was the right answer. There was totally no Iron Man in his near future, although possibly a one-way ticket to Siberia, Russia. Where he would definitely die. Ivan was smiling right now, but that Siberia thing had sounded like a threat. It was probably a threat. And Alfred was only the tiniest bit scared for his life.

_What in the fuck_, Alfred thought, as he tried to smile back, even though he was partly shaking. "Ye-yeah, sorry big guy. It was just a joke. Ju-just a joke."

"Oh, I love jokes!" The Russian actor began, "I have one for you too!" Ivan's face was immediately bright and cheerful again, as if nothing had happened. Alfred had almost no idea how to react to the change, beside to just accept it. Even if he was a little disappointed. It was looking like he hadn't done a celebrity after all. Damn. Iron Man wasn't coming to Texas for the summer, after all…

"If I were to ask you out on a date," Ivan began, making Alfred's head snap out to the side in a sort of mocking whiplash. Blue eyes wide, as violet orbs matched his astonishment with smug confidence. "Would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

Iron Man might have a chance! This could be something good. All Alfred had to do was not fuck it up. Think of something cunning to say, dude, Alfred told himself. But when Alfred opened his mouth to say something, instead of words, all that came was air. Ivan giggled, and then added, "Oh but I forgot to mention: 'No' is not an option in this equation." He looked askance to the American, holding out his hand, "Do we perhaps have a date?"

For a complete second, while Alfred continued to gape, the Russian almost thought that Sadiq's advice was a complete failure – Why would Alfred fall for such a cheesy line, like the one he had just said. He would lucky to get off with just one insult –

When Alfred blurted out a sudden, "Uh huh." But his face was so red, and he kept nodding. "We-a can do each other-!"At Ivan's face, and how his hand had almost faltered in its reach to him, Alfred took it and shook it up and down whole heartedly. "I mean a movie! I meant a movie! We can see a movie, or dancing or some shit!"

Wait. Had Alfred just invited his friends along with him? That would not end well. This was going to like a drunk-morning after decision. He was so going to regret this. He knew that he would. If Ivan said yes, all was going to Hell –

"Da, that sounds fine," the Russian said, smiling as he made a mental note to find Sadiq afterwards and celebrate the miniature victory with vodka shots and more advice from the one who had indirectly made this all possible.

Alfred kept Ivan's hand a little bit longer than necessary, but that seemed to be fine because the Russian wasn't the one to pull away. It was Alfred, who after a jumbled up promise to meet back up at the same location later, the American dashed off.

On his way back to his room, he ran into Mathew. He jumped his brother, swooped him off his feet, and began spinning his around from his wrist, making the other blonde scream in terror. "OH MY FUCKING GOD. ALFRED. HOLY SHIT. AL. OH MY GOD, LET ME GO. I'M GONNA BE SICK."

Alfred was so excited that he promptly let go, until he remembered that at the last minute, that wasn't the best course of action, and ran to catch his screaming brother from the air before he busted his head upon meeting the ground at some 65+ miles per hour.

The shaken sibling was quiet for only mere moments, before he rounded on his twin brother. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You know how much I hate that! Al-!"

"Shut up and listen to me," Alfred said, barely keeping the giggles in his voice from making him sound like some hormonal teen girl. "Assemble the gang. I'm going on a date. The movies." Mathew rolled his eyes, and made to say something else, when he stopped. He looked his brother in the eyes for a complete whole minute and he was laughing.

"OTP achieved, oh yeah, KICK ASS," Mathew cheered, glad that no one was really around to hear him. "RusAme is canon!"

"Did somebody say RusAme and canon?" And then there was Elizabeta, pouncing out of a random bush. Alfred immediately dropped his brother, his adrenaline wearing off, and his arms tired of carrying his brother's weight. Somebody else would do that for him. Mathew wasn't too pleased for his ass to meet the ground so roughly or so soon.

The Hungarian student sidled up closet to Alfred, as Mathew dusted off his jeans. Both of them were grinning, an evil gleam in their eyes. Alfred could almost see a dark cloud appear over their faces. "Um, guys? Why are you smiling like that?"

Alfred made to back up, but found his exit taken by a sudden group of people that he was all too familiar with. Arthur was beside Francis, and Gilbert was whistling the tune of victory. This was looking all too familiar. Wait a minute, when had they closed him into a circle…? Why were they smiling like that? What was going on?

"Guys…?" Alfred began, but Arthur shushed him, as Mathew smiled too sweetly to be innocent.

"It'll be alright, Al," he began, as he took Al's phone, "We'll just take this phone off your hands." He shook said device in the air, and then turned to their friends, "I think a group date would be just perfect, don't you think, you guys?" Everyone nodded. Alfred shook his head, a little peeved, "But it's my –"

Elizabeta kicked him a good one in the gut, something which Mathew raised an eye at, as she said, "Aw, shut up, Alfie. It's all for your own good. We'll act like…" Her mind stumbled, but her grin did not, as her lips improvised, "Think of all of us as your Guardian Angels."

Alfred's face went as pale as sheet. Guardian Angels? More like the Devil's Incarnates, a lot of good that these people would do to _not_ make him look like either a sex-crazed blonde or A-class dumbass. Alfred didn't know which one was worse. But at the very least, if he was being put off as the 'sexy blonde', he might score one. An actual fuck, this time, not a whole misunderstanding like it had turned out to be.

Oh yeah…Wait, his friends were involved. Damn. Iron Man looked so far away in his future that it was nearly impossible to imagine having it anymore. His friends would screw everything up. Again.

And not even a few hours later, as the sun was going down, Alfred knew that it was going to be a long night. For one, Elizabeta had chosen herself to choose Alfred's outfit and two, Arthur had offered some of his own clothes – which everyone knew would be either one to two sizes too small on Alfred, thus making everything either skin tight or a bit shorter than Alfred was used to.

Elizabeta scourged through everything, and after finding even the tiniest fault or 'nerdiness' in it, she tossed it aside. After tossing nearly all of his hoodies and sweatshirts, even his alien graphic tees and band t-shirts, Alfred felt like his entire life had just been tossed aside. He might as well have given up his soul, for all the damage the Hungarian girl was doing to his pride. Alfred managed only to sneak the Pierce the Veil belt into his outfit, but that was about it. She even took his socks; so he was left pretty much standing in his underwear; something which Gilbert found hilarious.

"Please go away," Alfred grit out, feeling his patience die with each breath the German took in. Francis was helping Elizabeta, completely ignoring the American's partial nudity. Arthur made to rip the sheet from the bed, so that Alfred would have at least something between him and his SpongeBob boxers and the world, when he got a good whiff of them. His face sunk it, nose wrinkled, before he let out an indignant, "These sheets are bloody filthy! How do you live like this?"

Alfred blinked, "I dunno, just…do it, I guess?" Arthur harrumphed, and proceeded to rip the remaining articles from the bed. Even the pillows, he said those would need washing as well. One good thing that came out of the Brit's angry laundry rant was that he snapped at Gilbert, and said that his shit had better be in order or that the Brit was going to through and proceed to throw everything away. The look on Gilbert's face was priceless, and made Alfred like Arthur just a little more, despite his quirks.

And thus Arthur made it his own mission, in-between speaking up for Alfred (when it was unnecessary, the American might add) and washing any and all of the dirty laundry he found in Alfred's room. There was quite a lot of it; because Alfred had been slacking off on his laundry duties, as of late, kind of relying on his brother to do it for him.

Just as it was going on time for Alfred to hurry up and go to meet Ivan at the courtyard area, as earlier promised, the American was finally ready. He had on a red fleece hoodie over a plain white Hollister shirt dug up from the ruins of his closet, with a pair of Arthur's jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Somehow or another, Elizabeta had found a thin silver chain in the apartment, and Alfred was wearing it.

She said it brought out his belly button ring, and Alfred's only response was to pale and then blush heavily. That was one drunken regret decision he had not been able to get rid. At least, while drunk, he had chosen something simple and not extravagant or flamboyantly gay.

"Can we go now?" Alfred complained, as Elizabeta turned him endlessly in the mirror. "I'm probably late, by now."

"We have precisely eleven minutes and forty-three seconds," Elizabeta began.

"Forty-two now," Mathew piped in.

Elizabeta nodded, "Eleven minutes and forty-two seconds before you are late for your date." Her grin turned near maniacal, as she purred the word. Her green eyes made Alfred want to take a step back, but he knew better. Stepping back meant challenging her, and challenging her meant that you took a frying pan to the face. Frying pan to the face equaled pain. Pain that Mathew refused to give pain pills for.

Alfred sighed, but he literally jumped when the Hungarian girl huffed and grabbed a whole handful of his ass. "Damn it, Al. I know you don't take it that often, how in the Hell do you have a Nicki Minaj booty?"

Alfred flushed, as Gilbert looked up from the game he had been playing on his phone. Francis hummed quietly to himself, and began to circle Alfred too. He bent and stared heavily at the American's ass, "Oui, indeed. Dear Liz is right; your ass is nearly as fat as Arthur's."

"No, it's not –!" Alfred started, when Arthur came back into the room, saying, "I could hear from across the hall, and actually, Frog, his ass is bigger than mine. That's why he can actually fit into my pants without them looking baggy…" The Brit huffed and glared at the offending 'booty'.

"My ass is not that big…" Alfred whined, although he knew it was a losing battle. Okay. So he had a big butt, he had noticed it during puberty. Somehow or another, between growth spurts, Alfred had gotten a butt. But as he had grown taller, his ass had gotten big. Enough to the point, jean buying became a bit of an embarrassing experience, when he need to buy the pants a size or so bigger to accommodate his ass' size. He had tried to work out, thinking he had been fat, but that had the opposite effect, so he quit.

His ass size had paid off, though. Since declaring himself as bi in high school, girls and guys alike had flocked after him if not for his face and actual brains, but for his ass. It had its perks, along with its disadvantages. But as it as stood now, with all of his friends calling him out on it, his brother included, it was his biggest flaw.

"It's not that big…" He tried, as Elizabeta grabbed it again. He swatted her hand, but Mathew was the one to poke it from the other side. Alfred tried to round on him, when Arthur slapped him clear across the ass and went, "Yup, most definitely, a case of the Nicki Minaj booty. Your parents have great genes, Alfred."

Mathew's eye twitched slightly, and Alfred allowed himself a little smug in that. Even though Mathew had gotten some of the gene too, his ass was still very much smaller than Alfred's, considering how Mathew had stopped growing earlier, while Alfred kept on.

"It's kind of like Antonio's ass, Francis, right?" Gilbert said, as he went back to his game. Said Frenchman nodded, as he turned to console his irritated British love, "Oui, almost there, but not quite. Tonio's actually jiggles when he walks. Alfred's ass only moves when he runs, or he jumps, it needs a bit more force to get it move on its own. Antonio's ass has a mind of its own…"

"Why are we all talking about mine and Antonio's ass?" Alfred complained aloud, and Elizabeta hugged him, forcibly colliding his face with her generous breasts.

"Be-cause," she said, enunciating the word with each syllable pronounced, "Every one of us has a great asset about them that makes them sexy. Yours just happens to be your ass. Get over it, before I slap it." Alfred murmured something across her boobs, but it was missed, as she petted his hair. She had done it on purpose…

A little while later and the group was filing out of the apartment laughing and joking, save for Alfred who stayed rather quiet and occasionally talking. He kind of strayed to the back of the group, not feeling like being in front after the whole 'LET'S EXPLOIT ALFRED'S ASS' episode. He was afraid to hear them whisper that his ass did jiggle when he walked. Oh god, if it did, he didn't know what he would do…!

"Af-fie!" Elizabeta cajoled, as she threw herself at his arm, "Why are you ignoring us?" Her eyes glittered in the night, "Are you thinking about something? Something you wanna share with the class?" Her cat-like grin told Alfred that it was wise not to shake his head, lest he challenge her. He so did not a frying pan concussion. The woman was heavy handed like a mother fucker –

"Oh look, there's Ivan -!" Alfred said to distract her, as he saw the familiar head of pale blonde hair. "Gotta run; catch you guys at the movie theater!" The American temporarily forgot about the consequences of running in tight jeans, as he sped away from his friends. He knew they would be at his heels soon enough, but at least, they wouldn't be breathing down his neck when he confronted Ivan now.

"Hey big guy," Alfred greeted, and the Russian turned to smile down on him. He raised a brow at the change in clothes, although he was no better. Ivan had changed too, he had tried to dress to impress, but Sadiq had taken over his closet only five minutes in and so he was wearing what the Turk had chosen: A graphic tee dedicated to musical notes, with vibrant colored jeans and a few leather bands that Sadiq had dug up from an old box. Ivan had been allowed to wear his multi-form and fashionable boots, which was always great, he loved his friend so much for giving them to him.

"So," Ivan began as he saw Alfred's friends in the distance, one of them was doubled over laughing at something and another was making kissy faces. Actually, he took that back. Some of them were making lewd gestures. He turned his attention back to Alfred, and found the younger blonde shaking his head sadly and sighing.

"Um, okay then? Ready to go then?"

Alfred looked back up at him, and beamed, as he replied, "Definitely."

The walk there wasn't awkward, despite what most would have thought. As it would seem, the few hours spent apart had helped to blow over the whole 'I slept with you, even though we actually didn't' incident. This was a good thing, because Alfred so did not want Ivan to think he was a total sex freak who wasn't into relationships. Alfred totally wasn't like that…most of the time.

They chatted amiably about everything and anything, from how Ivan had a great Misha Collins impression, to how the Russian actor had met him in person and actually had him among his close and frequent phone contacts. Ivan had kind of shrugged off the fact, Alfred noticed, because he hadn't really thought much of being friends with another celebrity. By the time they had arrived the theater, Alfred was trying to defend a show called Adventure Time. "It is the best show, since like Drake and Josh! And Courage the Cowardly Dog and –and Rugrats."

"Those are all 90s-centralized cartoons, Alfred," Ivan pointed out. "Name a cartoon in this generation that is any good." Alfred paused, and before he could say anything, he huffed. He couldn't. Most of the new shoes nowadays sucked to him. All of the good ones were ending, or had ended already years ago.

Paying each for their own tickets, and starting another debate – this one was on Johnny Depp, and which role he had best played in his various movies – and walking inside the theater. Alfred had chosen the newest scary movie out, he had read online about the great ratings and he wanted to try it…Despite how his tolerance for horror was slim to none, and that was on the good days.

Ivan noticed this somewhat when the almost-couple was sitting down, he raised a brow, "You look tense…"

"Nope," Alfred said too quickly, popping a piece of candy in his mouth. "I'm not scared at all. Nope, nope, nope. Not Alfred F. Jones. I'm not afraid of nothin'." Ivan eyed the face of suppressed fear, and allowed an internal smile. Even though horror movies weren't exactly on his top 5 types of favorite movies, he could grow to enjoy them if Alfred was with him. He had a good feeling that Alfred would make the experience very much more enjoyable.

Sure enough, as the movie started, with Alfred's friends further down and minding their own business thankfully, Alfred noticeably got tenser. His hands started shaking as the movie began showing signs of being one of THOSE over-the-top Hollywood psycho/killer films. Ivan recalled playing in one of those movies, but he couldn't remember if this was the one he had played in or another. His question was answered as he saw himself on screen…as the Killer pretending to be a victim of a horrific accident.

Alfred's reaction was to move closer to Ivan in their seats, as the character that Ivan had played went about executing the plots of the murders of the people he had written down as his 'Hit List'. He had written their names in red ink, and their death in black. He crossed their names out in black marker and if their death was particularly pleasing to his character, then the killer starred their names in blue ink.

All in all, it was a pretty good movie. Ivan could follow it very well, and his character was actually done very well. The effects weren't all that over-the-top that it was cheesy, not stingy either. It was just right, perfect, and it was scaring the utter shit out of Alfred.

The poor American boy was shaking his head as the named persons found themselves cornered or chased down. Alfred yelped once when one girl was literally dragged down the hall screaming, as the Killer said sweet nothings that were barely heard of her pleas. When the Killer dragged her down the stairs, however, Alfred was practically clinging to Ivan, as the girl screamed and struggled to get away. But the Killer smiled as he forced her to face her, before promptly dislocating her arm and throwing her down the remaining dozens of stairs.

Alfred was muttering things against Ivan's chest, occasionally peeking out only to flinch and cower back, while Ivan used this to his advantage to pet the other's hair. The Russian was enjoying this too much. Only a little over half an hour into the movie and Alfred was already a pile of mess.

The next hour was spent between Alfred practically being in Alfred's lap and whimpering to Alfred actually in Ivan's lap and cowering. Both were more then welcomed, although the latter allowed the Russian more privileges to ease the American's fears by whispering the same sweet nothings as the Killer. Alfred found them terrifying to no end, and yet despite that, managed to finish the movie.

The ending scene where the Killer faces the camera, in a cop car, as he pats his pocket for the bobby pin there. He had grinned, despite the handcuffs as he pulled it out to work out the lock. Within seconds he was free, and the Killer wasted no time, in using the box cutter in his pocket to get more freedom. The car lunged forward in the desolate road, braked hard, and then rocked. One shot was fired. Then another, after a brief silence, the car was slowly moving again. But when the camera closed in, the Killer was seen wiping a smudge of blood from his chin, as he pocketed his new gun and continued to drive down the dirt road.

The Killer grinned in the rearview mirror, allowing the view of the murdered officers, as he patted his pockets to find his list, revealing it as he said, "Now…Who's next?"

When the credits began to roll up, Ivan knew the movie was over. However, Alfred seemed reluctant to let go of him. The Russian actor did not so much mind, he had rather enjoyed it, although it made getting out just a bit trickier. Ivan caught up with Alfred's friends, since they had sat further down, and they weren't really shocked to see Alfred's attachment to Ivan. In fact, some of them were clinging to each other. Ivan guessed that the movie had been a little much to be seen at night, but he hadn't really thought of how others reacted to horror. The Russian had never had a problem with it, and had never bothered to think of how others might feel otherwise. Ah well. He knew now.

"Aww, look at little Al-Alfie," Mathew spoke up, his voice still held a twinge of fear, but he was good at covering it up. "He's all scared, wh-what a chicken."

The pale albino next to him seemed to be like Ivan, in that he wasn't much affected by the movie. However the only girl in their group, she was looking over her shoulder, staying close to being in the middle and muttering something in a language that Ivan did not know. On the other side of him was a stubble blonde clinging to a slightly smaller male, the smaller was looking suspiciously at his surroundings, but it was the one holding him who was truly terrified of his own shadow.

"I am not scared!" Alfred spoke up, but he did not let of Ivan, letting said person know that he felt otherwise. "I am totally fi-fine. That movie wasn't even scary, right Ivan?" The message in the American's eyes was clear: Back me up. Please. Back me up here. I need some support.

Ivan was quick to oblige, feeling in a rather generous mood. "Alfred did well in the movie, even at the more…detailed scenes," He nodded. "Da, we should do this again soon. But for right now, I am tired, and I am sure you all have probably a class to attend to in the morning." Some faces looked guilty, other wanting of sleep. Alfred remained at the hip with Ivan, something which the Russian wondered about when the group was talking as they went back to the college grounds.

When the group was further splitting up to go to their respective rooms, Alfred did not budge from Alfred's side. Instead he spoke up, "Hey…do you mind if I crash with you?" Upon seeing the still slight ever-present fear on his face, Ivan knew that a decision was in order. But when Alfred looked up at him with an almost inhuman creative pair of puppy eyes, there was no way to refuse him.

**This couldn't possibly go wrong, right?**

* * *

:::

I SPENT A PARAGRAPH EXPLAINING HOW BIG ALFRED'S ASS WAS. LMAO. [That is my headcanon: America/Alfred F Jones has a fat ass that no one can get enough of. Alfred got 'dat Spain booty. Yessssh, like Ivan's thighs.]

:::

That much said, wow, an update. And it's a long one at that. LET US ALL BREATHE IT INTO OUR LUNGS. YES, BREEEEATHE ME. ERR, BREATHE THE RUSAME (and Alfred's fat ass) INTO YOUR STARVED #YAOI/RUSAME LUNGS.

'Cos we so kawaii, WE SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU/ESTONIA.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
